Storms, Covers, and Flashlights
by Adventurer411
Summary: It's Aelita's first storm on earth, and to her, it's very scary. At least, it was, until a certain blond helps out a bit. Short fluffy drabble.


"Jeremy!" squeaked Aelita's frightened voice on the phone.

It was storming, and all of Kadic academy was inside, even the staff. Everyone was used to storms, of course, because they happened often. Some of these people liked storms. Some even thought it peaceful, the wind and rain. However, none of these groups included a certain pink-haired girl. This pink-haired girl was very frightened by the storm, and of course, she had called her very good_ friend, _Jeremy Belpois.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked, trying not to let the panic he felt creep into his voice. Aelita calling him like this, in this scared voice, terrified him out of his wits.

"It's the storm!"

Jeremy sighed in relief. For a moment, he had thought that Xana might have attacked, or maybe even worse, although he couldn't think of anything that might be worse, at least at the moment.

"What about the storm, Aelita?"

"It's… it's scary! It's dangerous!" she exclaimed. Having spent most of her time on Lyoko, of course, the pinkette didn't know about storms, except the little information Jeremy had told her. She hadn't experienced anything like rain, or thunder, or lightening, either. Well, for all Aelita knew, storms were big and scary. It sure seemed like it, at least to her.

"Aelita, the storm isn't dangerous," Jeremy said. "It's only rain, lightening, and thunder."

"But can't it hurt you…? It sounds really scary…"

"Well, the lightening can, but not if you're inside, like right now. Thunder is only noise, and rain is water."

He heard a yelp on the other end as a thunderclap sounded.

"Aelita, if you're really _that _scared, then why don't you come down to my room-" Jeremy heard a click on the other end to let him know that she had hung up, and less than one minute later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Aelita came hurrying through the door, eyes wide with fear.

"Why don't you sit?"

She perched herself on the bed, curling up and hugging her knees.

With a sigh and a smile, Jeremy saved his work and walked over to sit on the bed with her.

"It's okay. Storms aren't dangerous," Jeremy assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Aelita yelped as the next thunderclap sounded, and she clung fearfully to Jeremy.

He looked down at her quivering form momentarily in surprise before blushing.

Suddenly, lightening flashed, followed by thunder, and the lights went out.

Jeremy heard a whimper as Aelita buried her head in his shirt.

"I have a flashlight," Jeremy said, grabbing it from the drawer before clicking it on.

Then, getting an idea, but blushing at its silliness, he grabbed the covers and pulled it over them.

"Check it out, Aelita," he whispered as they crouched in the darkness, illuminated by the flashlight.

"This is just like the dome I make to protect myself on Lyoko," she said quietly.

"Yep. Just like your dome, this will help protect us in the storm," Jeremy responded. Even in the poor light, Aelita could tell that he was blushing fiercely.

"This is fun," the pinkette giggled as she scooted closer, fear now forgotten.

"I'm… I'm glad you think so," Jeremy stammered as she fully pressed against his side, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I like spending time with you, Jeremy. Could we do it more often?"

"Uh, well, sure. I mean… I-If you want," the blond spluttered, blushing even worse.

"Suddenly Aelita's eyes widened in fear as the door opened.

"Jeremy? Are you in there?" it was Odd's voice.

"There," Ulrich said.

Suddenly the covers were pulled off, revealing Jeremy (Who was still blushing very badly, although this wasn't helping) and Aelita.

"Hey, you guys, having fun in there?" Odd asked with a grin.

"I'm having a lot of fun," Aelita answered earnestly.

Jeremy only blushed in response.

"Hey, we came to check on you when the power went out. Why are you guys under the covers?" Ulrich asked in confusion.

"Uh, well… Aelita was… Aelita was afraid of the storm, so I thought th-that this might… that it might help," Jeremy said quietly, looking at the sheets in embarrassment.

"Well, it looks like it really did," Ulrich smiled as they both looked toward Aelita and Odd, who were chatting happily.

"Yeah," Jeremy murmured. "Yeah, it did."

* * *

I know it's short, but hey, I warned you. Besides, that's why they're called dabbles...


End file.
